Today, many people and entities alike use the internet for selling and purchasing products or services. A sale may occur online after a lead that identifies a prospective customer has been provided from a lead supplier, where the lead supplier may be a party other than the seller of the product or service. In pay-per-sale models, lead generators are paid on the basis of the number of sales that are directly generated by an advertisement or leads.
In conventional pay-per-sale models, systems may attempt to track a sale of a product by collecting information from dealers of items presented on websites and users browsing such websites. However, with conventional pay-per-sale models, it is impossible to track which sales generated by a dealer correspond to a particular lead, caused by data gaps between the online world where the websites operate and the physical world where the sales took place. In some conventional systems, a lead generator may be paid for a sale of a product or service only if a user submits a lead certificate from the lead generator to a dealer.
To this end, there is a need for improved systems and methods to determine what sales correspond to which leads. Embodiments disclosed herein can address this need and more.